supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Klein Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny, Gloria and Annie visits the Klein Family." Abby: "Shut up!" Announcer: "10 year old oldest daughter Abby is very rude and disrespectful towards her parents." Abigail: "Abigail Kathryn Klein! Get over here!" Abby: "What?" Announcer: "7 year old Nora throws tantrums when things don't go her way." throws a tantrum Announcer: "2 year old youngest daughter Hailey refuses to sleep in her own bed with a fear of monsters." curls up in her mother's bed Announcer: "Can these 2 nannies help this family?" Abby: "I wish Supernanny failed!" Submission Real Annie: "You're with me in Madison Wisconsin." Gloria: "Let's take a look." ???: "Hi, I'm Abigail and I'm a receptionist at a local clinic." ???: "I'm Andrew and I'm a science professor in a high school." Abigail: "Andrew and I have 3 daughters, Abby who is 10, Nora who is 7 and Hailey who is 2." Andrew: "Abby is very disrespectful towards me and Abigail when we talk to her." Abigail: "Abigail Kathryn, get over here!" Abby: "What, Mummy?" Abigail: "Nora will throw tantrums when things go her way." Nora: "I WANT CAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Abigail: "We're not having candy and that's the final Nora!" Andrew: "Hailey has a fear of monsters and likes to curl up in our beds." curls up on Andrew's bed Klein Family Issues Annie: "Soon, Abby wanted fish nuggets. Mom says that we're going to begin lunch." Abby: "Mom, can I have fish nuggets?" Abigail: "No Abby, we won't have fish nuggets. We're going to have salmon today." Abby: "No! I hate salmon you stupid (bleep)!" flips off her mother Abigail: "Abigail Kathryn, we're having salmon and that's the final!" Gloria: "Then Nora threw a tantrum." Nora: "WE HATE SALMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reflection Room for Abby Gloria: "Just then, Abby was playing on her Nintendo 3TS, however, Abigail wanted to start her science homework." Abigail: "Abby dear, time for you to start your homework." Abby: "Nope." Abigail: "Please, give me the Nintendo DS or else I'll have to take it from you." Abby: "Never." Abigail: "Alright, you either give me the 3TS, start your homework or go to the Reflection Room." Abby: "No." hits Abigail Abigail: "You're going to the Reflection Room and I'm taking your 3TS for the rest of the day." drags Abby to the Reflection Room Abby: "Mommy is a monkey!" Jo: "Just ignore that, Abigail." Abigail: "You're in the Reflection Room because you didn't listen to mommy when I asked you to start your science homework." leaves Abby in the Reflection Room, and sets the timer escapes and eats some Wonka bars is playing with Hailey Hailey: "Daddy, Abby's eating Wonka bars when she has to stay in the Reflection Room!" Andrew: "Go to the Reflection Room, right now!" puts Abby in the Reflection Room Abby: "Snitch!" escapes and plays on her iPod touch Abigail: "Give me the iPod. You can't play it when you have to stay in timeout." Abby: "I ALSO HAVE AN XBOX ONE AND WII 30!" Abigail: "That's going to be confiscated too if you don't give me my iPod touch." bites Abigail's hand Abigail: "Ow! That hurt!' hits her mom sends Abby to the Reflection Room 10 minutes later Abigail: "You're in this room because you refuse to listen to mommy after I asked you to do your science homework." Abby: "Sorry mommy." Abigail: "Thank you." Naughty Chair Annie: "After Abby's timeout, Nora broke a fish tank with her bare hands." breaks a fish tank Andrew: "Oh my god! You're going to the Naughty Chair!" drags Nora to the Naughty Chair Andrew: "You are in the Naughty Chair for breaking a fish tank. Now stay there for 7 minutes." Nora: "Oh stupid (bleep)!" Andrew: "I'm not hearing those words come out from your mouth." gets out of the Naughty Chair and watches LaLaLoopsy while playing with her LaLaLoopsy dolls Andrew: "Turn LaLaLoopsy off, you are not allowed to be watching it when you have to be in the Naughty Chair." turns off LaLaLoopsy, gets one of her LaLaLoopsy DVDs and hits Andrew with it Andrew: "No, you don't hit daddy. It hurts very much!" 7 minutes later Andrew: "I want an apology because you broke a fish tank, now say sorry to me." Nora: "I'm sorry daddy." Andrew: "Thank you very much." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts